As compared to conventional display apparatus, reflective display apparatus is of energy saving due to it is capable of utilizing environment light as light source to display image.
The quality of the image displayed by the reflective display apparatus is greatly influenced by brightness of the light reflected by the reflective display apparatus. If the environment light is brighter and the light utilization rate of the reflective display apparatus is greater, the image displayed by the reflective display apparatus may be clearer. However, when the light enters a medium from another medium, the energy loss (Fresnel Loss) will be generated at the interface between the mediums because of light refraction. For example, when the light enters glass from air, the refractive indices at the interface is in the range about 7-8%. Therefore, how to reduce the energy loss rate of the light inside the reflective display apparatus to optimize the utilization rate of incident light is concerned by industry participants.